Sixteen weeks alone
by Miyasawaex-Moonlight
Summary: No sound was heard until Temperance Brennan suddenly felt her knees weaken,and the basket she was carryng hit the ground with a loud thud. She would have found the floor as well if the man that she used to call her husband hadn’t been fast enough...
1. Chapter 1

A.N : So, this was my first Bones´s story, and I´ve been neglecting because of all the others, but now I´ve decided to continue with it, resposted and hopefully, improved. So, I hope you enjoy!

Yeah,stories like that had been done,I know. But the idea came and I just couldn't ignore! The first chapter may look confusing,but that's the intention.I'll tell what happened soon.

Disclaimer : No matter how much I would love it,I don't own Bones !

CHAPTER 1- TO SEE YOU AGAIN

"Man, I'm starving ! You'd think that after so much time of hard working they would at least appreciate us a little and do a Welcoming dinner or something,Know what I mean? " The man with usually a serius and deep tune sounded like a six year old While wandering through the halls of the supermarket,and Booth had to smile to his partner. Even if he was tired and anxious to get rid of that ball of energy,he couldn,t help but feel a flick of affection for that guy. He made an excellent partner for the last 4 months,and that was one understatement.

"Well,dude,The FBI doesn't have an" feeding the agents fund",that's for sure.I actually thought that they didn't even want to pay our plane tickets."Booth flashed his charming smile while tossing some beer and chips into his basket,but t he smile didn't quite reached his eyes. Alex Clover,his so called partner,watched the man at his side,knowing far too well where his mind was. Hell,he didn't spent the last months practically living with Seeley Booth without learning one thing or two about the man.

" Hey there,semi-squint. We've just got back into D.C. Your Bones lady is not going anywhere,I'm sure of that. Keep it cool,bro." Alex watched his friend playing with the golden band carefully placed on his left hand,and squeezed his shoulder understanding."Just focus on not dying of starvation for now."

" If only things were that easy, Clover." Booth gave him a dark smile." Four months,dude. Remember that. " Booth again played with his wedding ring,feeling the touch of metal against his skin. He had missed wearing that thing.

" Hey,my wife wasn't thrilled about that too, I can give you that. She tossed the wall Watch against me ,remember? Still hurts, by the way. ButI can 't wait to have it against my head again, and Cindy Will make me very happy man,even if our first night together end up at the E.R like always does after a long mission. I just want to see her face." Alex's eyes actually beamed,and Booth shook his head.

" You are a Weird, sadomasochist man. But I envy you. It is different, Alex. " Seeley felt his chest tighten. "Cindy... She knew everything from your mouth. And I really don't see my Bones throwing a Watch in my head,she's not like that. It'll be worse" He felt the familiar sensation in the bottom of his stomach,like something was melting, with the thought of staring at the blue eyes of Temperance.

" Yeah,Well. Maybe she'll throw a skull. Only a morbid variation. " Alex tried to light things up, but he knew that it would be far more complicated. He just couldn't see his partner and good friend miserable right now. " Look, bro. I know it. But you've just got back. Give time to time,ok? For now, just think about eating,will you? No man can act with an empty stomach." Booth nodded lightly, silently thanking God for his cheerfull friend. He didn't know if he could have managed those last 4 months with a different partner." Listen, I need something sweet,so I'm going to the chocolate section. Want anything from there?"

" Sure, some Milky ways would be nice. I'll be right there,just looking for some pie over here." Booth watched his friend disappear on the next alley,and started concentrating on his own task. Pie. He could really use some good piece of pie…

He was just picking one frozen apple pie when the loud voices came to his ears. Yup, that was Alex arguing with someone. He sighed and turned on the chocolate hall, not really looking, just trying not to laugh over what he was hearing. His friend Was fighting over _chocolates_ with some person. An FBI trained agent fighting over candy. Very mature.

" Look,lady, just back off! These are mine,I was faster than you,soorryyy." Booth rolled his eyes over his friend's childish voice,only to hear the sound of a very annoyed woman bark back.

" You Weren't faster, you Were rude! I was just taking this box When you yanked the thing basically of my hands. Sorry,buddy, but those are really necessary,it's an express ordeal. Go find something else than Twix ! " Booth focused on his feet while getting closer,not really wanting to get involved. Alex sure had a way to draw attention,and apparently, so did that woman.

" Hey, I could arrest you for that ! Take your hands of my basket, crazy woman! Geez !"

" Okay,you know what? Try to get these back if you can,sweetey. But you'll be fighting with a pregnant woman in need for those little wonders of candy,buddy. See if you can beat it!"

Something on that voice made Booth stop dead on his tracks,along with the word " sweetey". There was only one person that he Knew that talked that way. And then,just when he was ready to meddle,another voice made his heart literally stop.

" Ange, did you get everything? I really need to go home and eat something,I'm starving. Even if this is a figure of language,because biologically I couldn't possible be starving after only a few hours without eating,and… Are those my Twixes? Why there is a strange man trying to get them from you? " Booth felt dizzy. Her voice,her deep,beautiful voice filled the place,and she was hungry…she wanted chocolate…

" HA, here she is, asshole! You now try to get these from me…she's got the crazy hormones, dude! Here, sweetie, take your chocolate. That guy is not having any. Beware of the pregnant black karate sash now,loser!"

For a moment, Seeley Booth was sure that he was about to faint. The most unexpected ghosts of 4 months Were haunting him,and they had the voices of Angela and his,HIS Bones. And they were talking about Twix,and pregnant,and crazy hormones,and…his head snapped up with the speed of a light as soon as the words started to sink.

" Oh, great, finally , Booth! Someone to watch my back here. Crazy women trying to take away my candy,dude…" Alex stopped talking as soon as he saw Booth's face." Booth, what? You're pale as a sheet,man!"

No sound was heard until Temperance Brennan suddenly felt her knees weaken,and the basket she was carryng hit the ground with a loud _thud_. She would have found the floor as well if the man that she used to call her husband hadn't been fast enough and grabbed her by the waist. For a moment everything went dark, and all she wanted was to embrace that darkness and never wake up again back to what looked like a twisted nightmare. But then, she realized that it was reality.

"Oh, God! Bren, sweetie,take a deep breathe,easy now. Booth,don't let her go…" Angela dropped her basket as well, concern taking all places of her face,clouding even the confusion and anger of seeing Seeley Booth again." You,chocolate thieve, give a help here,will you? Go find water or something, she lost all her color! Honey, try to focus on breathing, don't go fainting on me. Think of the…erm…baby." Angela had one small inner battle ,but soon let it go and shared that piece of information. The lack of life on Brennan's face was more important than not speaking in front of Booth. And to be completely honest, the man didn't look very good himself.

Booth felt like all his brain went frozen when Angela's word's just confirmed what was on his mind. Bones was the one craving for chocolates and with the crazy hormones…with a baby. His baby._ Oh,sweet Lord,What have I done…_

"Take .Your .hands. Of. Me." Her voice sounded so small and helpless , but yet he could fell all the hurt and anger in it. Bones tried to move from his grasp, but her legs felt like stone,and her head was spinning like a rollercoaster,and she just sank nearer to the ground when tried to move.

" Whoa, Bones. Stop moving , you're getting worse. Hold still." His protective instincts took over,and he just held her tighter, almost carrying her. Booth could see cold sweat start forming on her forehead,her lips almost invisible from the paleness. He saw Alex disappear with the corner of his eyes,and prayed that his friend went for some kind of help."Slow breathes, honey. " The caring words came out so easily,reminding him of amazing,unforgotten times. He felt like crying. " I know you're mad,I do. But try not to think of that for a few minutes…please. For your own good,Bones. Come on,.Temperance…" He was really,really freaking out. For a moment, Booth was sure that she wasn't listening a word and was ready to be slapped in the face,but she suddenly relaxed in his arms, sighing deeply and leaning on his chest. He could smell her hair, the shampoo that he've always loved still there.

" That's it,sweetie,you're doing great. " Angela's voice was encouraging while she bent over her friend,quickly pulling a small stool from near one of the shelves,that Booth supposed the employees used to organize things. " Booth, seat her here." He helped the woman in his arms to setlle,never letting her go,kneeling beside her,Ange on the other side." What are you feeling? " Bones kept her eyes shut,her head never leaving the support of Booth's chest.

" I'm just…very dizzy. My head is light. I guess…my blood pressure must be low. A little nauseous. " Booth looked at Angela in concern,because he knew that to Temperance Brennan admit that she wasn't feeling good,then it must be really bad for her. His Bones never liked to look fragile or anything likewise.

" You think you're gonna be sick? " Angela's voice was soft,and Brennan let out a small whimper in return,her hands helding her friend's."It's okay,Bren. It's gonna go away soon. you 're just…_overwhelmed_." For the first time, Angela really looked at Booth's eyes,and he could see acusations there. Not that he didn't deserved.

The three of them stayed motionless for a while, Brennan's eyes still shut,her breathing slow and deep,just focusing in not passing out. Booth held her ,gently stroking her hair,thinking how damn good it felt. He took his time watching her while he could,looking for any changes,anything that gave away her current state,but aparrenttly there were none. She looked exactly his same,old and beautiful wife,breathtaking,smart,perfect for him. And now, pregnant.

They heard steps getting closer,and Booth was overwhelmed with relieve to see that was Alex with a guy who looked like a paramedic,followed closely for a young woman wearing the market uniform. Bones stirred in his arms, and he realized that some color was back in her face. Angela let out a small smile form on her lips looking at her friend.

"You can let me go now. " Temperance's voice sounded stronger,but Seeley Booth wans't ready to loose her touch." Mr. Booth. Let. Me. Go." She pushed him away,feeling suddenly cold and so,so angry. Brennan looked at Angela and tried to get up,but her friend stopped her.

" Easy,if you get up now the dizziness may come back. Let the nice yummy paramedic take a look at you,ok?"

" Tempe,Honey…don't be like this." Booth almost choked on his words,still trying to recover from her " Mr. Booth".

" Don't call me like that." She stared at him for the first time,trying hard not to cry. _Stupid hormones._"You've lost that right long ago. Ange,let's go."

" Madam, if you could just stand still for a moment and tell me what's happening…" The paramedic asked carefully,but Bones was already on her feet,leaning slightly on Angela." Please,let me just verify your blood pressure,you look really pale."

" Sweetey…" Angela tried to racionalize,but even then she knew it was going to be useless by just looking at her let friend. She let out a large sigh,looking at the paramedic" Ok…Mr…. Hadley"She read his name on his uniform." She's pregnant, and I guess her pressure is a little low,she felt really dizzy…could you just escort her to her car and take a look at her there?"

" No need,I'm fine already. I just want to go home."Temperance looked now furious, stepping away from Booth,who tried to touch her arm.

" Look,Bren,I'm not buying it. You nearly fainted just now. So,either you agree with my proposition and go to the car,or I swear I'll personally drag you into one big ambulance,call Cam, anything. Your choice. " Bones fumed to Angela,but her best friend didn't even wink. " Just go to the car,ok? I'll be right there,and if Mr. Hadley say so,I'll drive you home. Just give us a minute here,sweetey.

" He doesn't deserve a minute. There's not for him to know,or do, or be. " Booth felt Bones´s cold eyes on him,and carefully grabbed her fist.

" Bones…There's.." She pushed him away one more time, and he could see tears threatening to fall in her eyes.

" _There's nothing! _Do not touch me again,do not come near me ever again. I've had plenty. No more,Agent Booth."

And with that,she was gone, the paramedic helding her by the shoulder gently,disappearing down the supermarket alleys. Booth just stood there,the strenght suddenly leaving his body.A tender voice called his attention,and Booth looked sadly to his wife's best friend.

" It's been four months,Booth. You can't expect her to just turn into your arms." Gentle,kind Angela,always the reason's voice.

" Ange…it's not…"

" What I'm thinking ? Oh,trust me sweetey,I Know that. I'm not as stubborn as Bren…when you just left her that note I kept digging,and I've ended up at Cullen's room at FBI. Trust me, I know a lot." Booth actually saw some sympathy in Angela's eyes."But that's not about me,Booth…it's about you and Brennan. And you broke her in so many ways."

Booth felt his own eyes moisten,the unshed tears in four months starting finally to flow. Angela opened her purse,reaching for what looked like a dark peace of some Kind of paper.

" Look…I really have to go now…be with her. Just…call me when you get home,wherever this is. My number is still the same. " She extended the piece of paper to him,a sad smile playing in the corner of her lips.-- We.'ve just came from the doctor…and stopped here to buy junk food to celebrate the baby's sixteen weeks,my idea of course. I asked the doctor a copy of the ultrasound for me. But I guess that's yours now."

Booth took the paper in Angela's hand, staring blankly at the forms printed in the dark,his fingers trembling. With one last smile Angela turned her back on him,leaving with one last phrase.

" It's a girl."

A.N : So… should I keep doing this? Want to Know what really happened? Let me know by clicking at this small bottom called reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Ok,thank you so much for the reviews. By the way, for the ones that still don´t know…English is not my first language, so, I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes.

I hope it's better now,let me know!

Disclaimer : Bones is not mine!!

CHAPTER 2 - FORGIVE ME,FOR I HAVE SINNED

"_It's a girl." _

Angelas's last words kept playing in his mind while he stared at the small being in the ultrasound, his hands shaking so badly that the small paper looked like a leaf in the wind. Booth felt Someone approaching his back,and turned to see the amazed face of Alex.

" Wow" His friend's voice was not more than a whisper,and Seeley just nodded in agreement. " So… that was the wife".

" Yes ." His voice sounded strangled , as something was in it's way.

" And she's pregnant." Alex kept talking as if trying to confirm if the situation they've just lived was not a dream.

" Yes."

" And pissed."

" Yes ."

" Ok, Booth…could you please just stop repeating Yes to everything that I say? It's freaking me out. I'm trying to stablish a conversation here. And you? Not helping." Booth just stared in agony to his friend, his free hand running into his hair.

" What am I supposed to say, Clover ? I've just bumped into my wife after four months without seeing or hearing from her. Only to find out that she's pregnant with my child and not willing to look at my face ever again. I've left the woman that I've promised to take care,cherish and never let down ,all by herself to find out that she's carrying another life and face all of it alone. And believe me, that must have scared the hell out of Bones. I've missed everything,I…" Booth was sure that he was going to hyperventilate,and apparently that's what Alex tought too,by the look in his face. His partner squeezed his shoulder .

" Whoa, slow down there,buddy. You're giving yourself a heart attack. Hold on for a sec,will you? You didn't _leave_ your wife,and you know it far too well. I know it too. And apparently,even that crazy chocolate lady does. Now, if I heard correctly, she's sixteen weeks pregnant. So, neither of you could've possibly know when you went away with me. Actually,if my biology and math are right,and I'm proud enough to say that I'm quite good at those two, that baby was made the day before you left, wich I'm guessing was a passionate goodbye sex. Even if the Bones lady didn't know it by then. Are you following here? "

Alex's words actually had a soothing effect, more because the way his friend was telling than because of the meaning. Despite everything,it was good to Know that someone understood his side. But Seeley Booth wasn't naïve, and knew that even if all that was true, there was still a lot of damage.

" Yeah,I'm following you. Thank's for that. But still don't justify,man. I can only imagine what she's been trough." Booth actually felt his chest hurt by just saying that. He knew Temperance far too well. " We're married, Alex. I wasn't supposed to just go the way I did, with or without a baby back then. And yes,I couldn't have known. But still hurts anyway. When Rebecca was pregnant with Parker I was there,even if we Weren't married.I went to every single doctor appointment. I bought whatever she was in the mood to eat. I've told her several times that no,she wasn't fat. I've held her hair when all she could do was throw up.I've cried with her by the first time We heard Paker's heart. And now… I've just missed it all. Four months of this process,and I was nowhere to be found for my own wife. And Bones…she felt completely different about children than Rebecca,that I know." Booth felt sick by his stomach. That was just too sordid. Alex managed to keep a calm face,because he knew better than just panic with his friend. Booth needed someone to reassurance,not to tell how screwed he actually was.

" Yes, you did miss many things. But you're not going to let that happen anymore,are you? You're nothing missing anything else,are you now? " Clover asked quietly,waiting for his words to sink in,as he knew it would work. Booth stood looking at the ultrasound paper for what looked like forever,and Alex realized the moment that his partner was back in the game. Booth gripped the paper and nodded,at the sime time grabbing the basket that his wife once had held.

" Nope,not gonna miss anything here. Now grab the basket Angela was holding,will you? My wife wants twixes, if I'm correct. And I'll sure as hell will provide them to her." Clover did as his friend told so, walking fast by his side to achieve the cash.

" That's what I'm talking about,bro. Beware of the pregnant black karate sash,isn't that so? And by the way,I'm driving. No way I'm gonna risk my pretty ass with your bad conducton,specially when you're still shaking like a leaf. You just grab your damn phone and start calling that crazy friend of your wife."

They reached the black SUV quickly,putting the bags on the back seat and preparing to leave. Booth couldn't take his eyes of the small paper still resting in his hand. Alex smiled lightly.

" And Seeley? Remember the brightest side of all this confusion no matter how bad it is; There´s a little girl coming out soon,and she's yours,daddy. Congratulations, man."

Booth flashed the first real smile to his friend in months,his fingers tracing every inch and detail of his daughter's picture on Bones womb. Time to get back to his girls. He closed his eyes for a moment,remembering when everything started and knowing that he would do all over again…

" _You know that if I was driving We would already be back in Washington by now,don't you ? "_

_Booth tried one more time to ignore the snarky comments of his partner,groaning inwardly. Bones never gives up,nope. He focused on the road ahead, the rain pouring in front of them with the darkness threatening to fall._

" _Ignoring me is not going to make go away the fact that we got lost because you just couldn't turn right when I told you so,Booth. Now,if I Was driving… " Brennan dashed daggers to the FBI agent with her eyes. Stupid,proud alpha male. What's with men and driving anyway? She supposed that it was their anthropological need for control in every single thing,but that was ridiculous! Thanks to Special agent Seeley Booth, they were not even close to getting home._

" _Ok, you know what,Bones ? I liked better when you were too angry to talk to me. And for the last time, YOU'RE NOT GONNA DRIVE!" Booth knew that he was being rude,but they were in the middle of nowhere,it was dark,it was raining , he was tired and his partner couldn't just let it go. _

" _Don't yell at me, Booth! Just because you're frustrated doesn't give you the right to be unpolite. I'm as upset as you,here. You're not the only one wanting to get home after a week working on a hard case,away from everything." Bones sounded genuinely hurt,and Booth now just felt stupid. He didn't actually know why he was so annoyed,except that he had a killing headache that didn't seem to want to leave him._

"_Sorry, Bones. Really. Can we just please focus here? My head is killing me,and it doesn't help if you keep complaining." He saw Temperance's face soften a little by his statement,and felt her fingers squeeze his gently on the wheel._

" _We can stop for a while if you're not feeling good. Just pull over for a couple of minutes,that's not going to make any difference anymore. And I can give you a good massage to help you relax." Booth smiled a bit, that was his Bones. She had no a idea of the effects of those words in his mind,and that just made him enjoy her more. Dear Lord, that gorgeous woman was offering a massage…oblivious of what kind of thinking his male mind had when imagining hers fingers running across his shoulders and temples._

_He was seriously considering accept the offer when that damn SUV made the choice for them. With a strange noise and a big jolt, the car just stopped all of sudden,and the partners stared at each other defeatedly. Booth was sure he was getting a migraine._

" _Yeah, just great. Hold on here,Bones,I'm going to check what's wrong with this damn car." Booth got out without looking back,his mind furious with that cartoon like situation while he realized that smoke was getting off the engine._

" _Oh, it doesn't look good." He actually jumped to the sound of his partner's voice at his side, turning angrily just to be sure of that. Yup, Bones was out of the car, her hair already soaked with the pouring rain,staring helpess at the car's engine._

" _BONES! What's the matter with you? I told you to stay in the car! It's raining,for crying out loud! You're soaked!" Brennan just raised an eyebrown to him,her icy blue eyes shinning dangerously._

" _I can see that,thank you very much,Booth. And for the record,you're soaked as well. I just don't see Why I should stay in the car instead of trying to help you here. That's illogical."_

" _You stay in the car because it's freaking raining! You're getting a cold like this." He always wondered how that highly intelligent woman could be so thick sometimes. " Now you're soaking to the bones." _

" _I'm not a porcelain doll or a damsel in distress,Booth! I can manage a little rain. And it's not biollogicaly possible to be soaking to your bones,unless you're dead and a skeleton. How can you possibly think that my bones are somehow wet?" She cocked her head to the side,like she always did when she thought he was saying something absurd,and Booth blinked in disbelief._

"_Oh,no,you've gotta to be kidding me…it's one expression,Bones! Really,I'm not this moron that you think,you know? Jeez,could you be more infuriating?"_

_He felt like his head was thundering from the inside,like little leprechauns were there,hammering his brain without mercy. He must have showed how bad it was somehow,because the next thing he realized was Bones pulling him closer to her and making him turn his back at her. She moved,seating on the car,making him stand in front of her between her legs,her hands pressing against his neck with soft yet firm movements._

" _I never said you are a moron,Booth. You're just one very stupid alpha male. Stop treating me like I need protection all the time! You are the one in need right now. And it's just a little rain,it's not going to kill neither of us. I actually find it very pleasant to feel the water falling over me,don't you?_

_Her fingers were small,fast wonders against his temples,just like the cold drops falling of the sky. She found a hard spot in his left shoulder,and started working on it,as it was the most normal thing in the world,to give him a massage in a highway,seated on a broken car,with rain falling over them. But then again,this was Temperance Brennan,and those quirks were what made her unique. You never Knew what was coming when with her. He scooped,turning his face to stare at her,taking in those beautiful features. Her hair had small drops falling over her shoulders, the curls long ago gone. She looked deeply into his brown eyes,and he could see amusement and surprise in there._

_Booth drew closer,his hands moving on their own accord,pulling a wet strand of hair behind her ear,the other resting lightly on her tigh. They looked at each other in silence,neither of them daring to move. _

_And then, the moment was gone,a big light approaching while a car stopped near them._

" _Need any help there,folks? " _

Temperance Brennan shoved away those stupid memories as she felt her car stop and her best friend's eyes resting on her,slightly surprised. Were they home already? She felt like she had barely got into the car after being told by that paramedic that her blood pressure was indeed a little low,and that she should just go home and rest. She remembered handing the keys tiredly to Ange,without even trying to argue,for she knew that was no point. She leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes,allowing her body to relax a little,trying to put away the image of her handsome husband staring at her at that supermarket alley. He was no longer her husband, she kept telling herself that. Yet, the pain and feelings inside her were more powerfull,and the little bump in her belly told her otherwise. Seeley Booth would be forever a part of her now,as the little girl growing inside her womb made a huge point She felt some tears running down her face,and quickly wiped them away.

" Sweetie…" Angela's voice was so soft,and for a moment Temperance thought she was going to loose it and just start sobbing in her friend's arms. But that little nagging pride stopped her of doing so,and instead she looked directly in front of her,avoidind the sympathy in Ange's face.

" It's fine, Ange. I'm fine. I just want to lie down,ok? " Her face was a mask,and Angela sighed, feeling her heart scream for her friend. But she knew better than to push right now. It would only stress Brennan,and she didn't need to feel more stress then already did.

" Okay,Hon. Let's get inside. You can take a hot shower and then sleep,I'll see something for you to eat. Sounds good?" She watched Brennan nod and get out of the car,fumbling with the house keys.

" It's ok,Ange, you don't have to stay. I'm sure you have better things to do than making me dinner. I'm a big girl." Even Temperance realized how helpless she sounded, but she kept the brave face. She had to.

" Nonsense,sweetie! I said we're going to celebrate our little girl,and that's what we'll do. Let me spoil my best friend and my niece,will you? Get inside the bathtub,relax and leave the rest with me. I'll just call Jack first and tell him the news, he's really excited too. Maybe he can join us to dinner,what you say? Auntie Ange and uncle jack,I like the sound of that." Angela flashed her best smile to Brennan,knowing that it was a won battle. Like hell she was going to just leave after all that happened that night. _Au contraire,_ she was actually gathering people. Jack would came in a bit.

" I really don't have the strength to argue with you right now,so I'll let it be. Tell jack he's more than welcome." Temperance gave a sad smile before disappearing into the house,and Angela felt her heart break a little more,remembering the time when her best friend would never assume defeat. She grabbed her cell ready to call her own husband,when the thing started buzzing like crazy. She looked at the ID,already knowing who it was,and she involuntary adopted a defense position,one hand on her hip.

" Okay, Agent Booth. Spill."

TBC…

Liked it ? hated it? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones? Not mine. If where so…those two would be doing sooo much fun stuff right now!

CHAPTER 3- IF YOU NEED ME,CALL ME, BABY

Silence greeted Angela from the other side of the line,and for a moment she wondered if he'd hung up on her.

" Booth?" She called tentatively,and a long sigh was heard.

" Hey, Ange. Sorry. How...how is she?" Booth's voice was soft and full of fear,but yet he kept speaking. " I mean... what did the paramedic say ? Is everything alrigth with her and... and the baby?" Angela could actually feel the pain running along the man,and her heart ached for her favorite couple in the world. How Booth and Brennan always managed to put themselves in so much mess?

" They're fine,Booth. At least physically speaking. It's just like we thought,Bren's pressure went low. We're home now,I've sent her to a relaxing hot shower. I'm staying with her for tonight,and so is Jack. He's on his way." Now she was babbling,and she knew it. But what was she supposed to say besides? Angela Montenegro-Hodgins had imagined that moment over a hundred million times the past few months and all the things she would like to say,but right now,everything seemed so...meaningless. What's the use in trying to put up a fight with a broken man,anyway? She knew far more,exactly like she've told him. Seeley Booth never abandoned anyone,no matter what Brennan felt. " Where are you,anyway?"

" Home. At least,the place I used to call home 4 months ago. Our apartment. It's untouched. Where the hell are the two of you? Where's Bones living? Her things aren't here anymore." He almost had left the apartament as well when noticing that she no longer was there. But even if he didn't believe so,part of him still had hoped to find his wife at the home they've buit together a while ago,and he cried in silence when arrived at the empty place. No Temperance,no home.

" Oh, sweetie…you know Brennan…you really think she would keep living there after you left ? She doesn't face those things,hon. There were too much memories and emotions for her to deal with. And anyway, the apartment would've ended up too small ,with the baby and all." Angela's words hurt,and she knew it. She felt sorry for that,because she really liked Seeley Booth. But her loyalty would always be with Brennan.

" Angela,_I didn't leave Temperance!_ I would never do such a thing,and regardless what may look like, you know me better than that.I thought you've said that you knew what happened."

" And I do,sweetie,I really do. I'm only acting like Bren will,and you need to be prepared for her,You know it . And that's what's going on her mind. On her behalf,you should have seen it coming the way you just went missing,leaving her with only that stupid,horrible note. What was that about,anyway? I would have expected something more chivalrous from you. A _note,Booth? A freaking note?_" Angela let out every piece of her frustration then,and Booth groaned. He knew haw bad a note must have looked.

" FBI demanded,Angela. Not my idea,ok? But the whole point was to make everyone think that I've actually left like that. But I really thought that my Bones wouldn't buy that,and would end up punching Cullen's face and demanding more explanation.I was counting on that,and she would find out.I know this sounds lame now,but Bones is not one to quit things,so…I was sure she would understand beyond that note." Obviously, the shock of him just vanishing apparently out of thin air changed Temperance's attitude towards him. He tried to regain his foot,closing his eyes briefly. " listen,Ange…I'd rather have this conversation with you not over the phone…I would like to explain myself in person to you,and Temperance,of course. Could you just…tell me where you are? Where is she living?"

" Oh, Booth. I don't know about that.I'm not sure if seeing you right now is the best thing for Bren…she's not exactly having her easiest times lately,you know? She really,really can't be pushed or slightly stressed." Angela was sure making things difficult for him,but she didn't care. She really wasn't certain.

" What you mean,Ange? Is something wrong with her? Besides the obvious,huge damages that I've caused,I mean. Is she in some kind of danger?" Worry sank in his body,and Booth could actually feel some cold sweat running down his back.

" Let's just say that this pregnancy isn't going as smoothly as it could,ok? She's doing a lot better now,but the first months were fierce. Cam actually had became almost an expertise in OB just to keep an eye at Bren . Never saw one coroner so worried about leaving foetuses,that's for sure." Angela suddenly felt a jolt of tenderness while speaking about her usually strict boss. Cam had became a real friend over the months,and a great help and source of confort for Brennan. Who would've known that those two oh so different woman would someday became so close to each other as Bren and Cam had? She chuckled to herself,making a decision. Life must go on,right? " You know what, gorgeous?Despite everything that happened,I still think that you are one of the best things in Brennan's life. And after all,it's your baby too. So…I'll just give you the address,and you can come here to a little chat. With me and Jack first,and then,We'll see about Bren for tonight. Sounds fair?" Booth let out the breath he was holdind unconsciously ever since he started talking to Ange on the phone,and smiled widely. He still had the charm.

" More than fair,Ange. Thanks. And by the way…I've bought twixes." He grabbed the supermarket bags from the floor and started jogging outside.

(-----------------) (----------------------) (----------------)

"_Need any help there,folks?"_

_The car stopped carefully by their side,and Booth felt strangely mad. Why in Lord's heaven those things keep happening wit him and Bones?_

_Temperance seemed a little confused by that sudden interruption,but managed to get a grip. He realized that the car was of some kind of police station,and that two uniformed men stepped out of the vehicle,each one protected by rain coats and reminded him how odd he and Bones must look,both outside the USV,soaking._

" _Yes,I'm sorry. Special agent Seeley Booth, this is my partner,Dr. Temperande Brennan. We were just on our way back to DC when the car stopped.I guess the engine is dead." Booth used his best autority voice,since the two offices were eyeing them kind of suspiciously,and quickly produced his FBI badge. he could actually feel Bones rolling her eyes to this play of self assurance._

" _You do know that I'm perfectly able to introduce myself,don't you Booth? And what's with the attitude? They're police man just like you! I'm so sorry about him,officers. He's very edgy today,and he has this anthropological alpha male need of self assurance and control of every environment…" Booth had the nerv of actually keeping Bones mouth shout with his hands._

" _Cut the scientific bable,will you?Social skills Bones,remember?" he looked to the two offices,who looked somewhat confused and actually amused._

" _Ok,Agent Booth,dr. Brennan. First of all,if You're intending to arrive at D.C,I must tell you that you're quite in the lost,the two of you" The older man spoked clearly amused,his eyes resting in Booth's hand,still clasped over Bones lips. " And I'm not doubting the veracity of your IDs,not at all…but are you sure that you didn't… just for instance, decided to enjoy the rain for a little,hum…make out section? Not only teenagers find this appealing,you know…" The man wiggled his eyebrows suggestingly,indicating their position. Indeed,Booth still managed to stay between Bones legs,their faces merely inches from one to another,his hands still meeting the softness of her lips. Booth wondered for a second why temperance didn't removed her lips,but he suddenly jolted backwards,groaning inwardly. The police man thought he and Bones Were making out,oh Boy. If only they knew how much he would love to do that._

" _What?? No,No, NO! No making out,not at all,nope,never happened. She was just giving me a massage and…" He stopped,realizing that the massage thing wasn't helping at all. " Ok…you know no what? Just…could you please give us a help?Our car isn't working, We have no idea where We are,it's raining and dark,and I'd rather have my partner with dry clothes instead of here getting herself a cold." Booth felt a wave of nausea take over him,and stumbled lightly,leaning involuntary on Bones lap. What the hell was wrong with his body? " Oh,man…"_

" _What is it,Booth?" Bones voice sounded so sweet with concern,he managed to think while his head again felt like exploding. He looked somewhat helpeless to his partner,and Temperance placed a soothing hand on his hair. " Is this your head?Why are you leaning? Are you dizzy?" She took one clinical look at Booth before making her mind,immediately using all her charm into the police man._

" _I'm so happy you're here,officers. I do realize that We are lost. Is there some place you could perhaps take us for the night,since our car is clearly broken and we will not be able to get at DC without it,and your kind right directions?" She gave them her best- lost girl look- as Booth used to call. " My partner isn't feeling so good right now,and I guess that would be a strong migraine.I really think he needs some rest,anyway." Brennan hated acting like that. She would usually be cold and smart,show those guys how dealing with a genius could be,but right now,looking into Booth's tired face, she just couldn't bring herself to do so,and swallowing her pride,she played the concerned,dependent little sweet woman. After all,partners protected each other,right? She could see the surprise in Booth's face. When in hell his Bones acted so…girly? Temperance shot him a reassurance smile,her fingers still stroking his hair lightly._

" _Sure do, Madame. No man can resist those baby blue eyes of yours,do you know that? Your erm,partner,is a very lucky man." Clearly,Brennan thought,none of those officers believed that she and Booth were indeed just partners. Before they left from that place,she would for sure give them a lecture about sexism. But for now,she just nodded her head and smiled sweetly,nudging Booth into the offices cars, since the younger office motioned for them to enter._

" _I'll ask someone from the mechanic officine to come for your car. Is there anything there usefull for you two?" _

" _Well,my purse is in the passenger seat,and we have traveling bags under the back seat. If you could just get them,we'll be ok." Temperance managed to keep her voice calm and sweet although all she would really like to do was to get everything herself and show those chauvinists what kind of woman she really was. But then, Booth's face wore a strange gray color,and her partner kept his eyes fiercly shut every time the lights shone. " It's ok,Booth. We'll find somewhere to rest soon,and you'll be lying down . Come here." She carefully placed his head on her shoulder and placed her arm around his shoulders,snuggling him against her body. Booth felt slightly embarrassed by this state of weakness,but it also felt so damn good to be nursered by that loving and usually independent squint of ,he allowed himself to be taken care,just for this time,and drew closer,his nose into her neck,filling him with her scent._

" _Thank you,Bones"_

_(-------------------) (------------------------) (---------------------)_

The memories just couldn't leave her alone tonight, wondered Temperance,while she got out of the tub and sighed,feeling a little more like herself after the hot water. Angela always knew how to make everything better. She stopped briefly in front of the mirror,her hand resting involuntary on the little bulge in her low stomach. Her daughter. It amazed her how it was slowly making it's presence in her body,growing day by day. She 've always had a flat and well worked abdomen,and it was intringuing how that could change so quickly. True,with a large shirt nobody could notice,but by just using her usual working blouses,the bulb was easily seen by now. She sighed,trying once more to regain her control and shove the panic away. So far,she was doing good. It was still slightly impossible to think of herself as a mother,and it helped that her pregnancy was still in the beginning process. She really,really had to work on this,and face it. She,Temperance Brennan, the independent,working selfsuficient doctor,would be soon in charge of a baby,and that thought alone,althought she was hiding really well,was making her more and more scared. Specialy today,after seing her baby girl formed into the ultrasound,finding out the sex,realizing that soon it would start to move made things do more real. And Temperance found herself dreadind every next moment. What was she supposed to do as a mother?

Again,she found herself crying alone on the bathroom. That looked like her newest habit,and she hated it. _Oh,crazy inconstant hormones._ The hormones,her worst enemies,the ones that came without warning and made her, a very proud person of her composure,have sudden meltdowns over the simplest things. And she knew that for now on,it would only get worse. She knew it from the moment she saw Seeley-_Agent Booth-_ she corrected herself looking at her with those damn warm brown eyes.

Brennan shook her hair,and focused in getting dressed. By the time she spent on her shower,Jack had already arrived for sure,and he and Angela should be waiting for her to show up and have dinner. She quickly dragged herself into a black tank,leaving her so called bulb to show,dressed in confortably sweat pants and slowly made her way to the living room.

The sound of a whispered conversation came to her ears,and she realized that Ange and Jack would be probably talking about Booth's return. That infuriating,handsome husband of hers,she tought,looking at the wedding band that still rested on her left finger. Dr. Sweets kept telling her that she only stayed using that thing because no matter what she said,she still felt married with Seeley Booth,that she still had feelings and issues. She've learnt to respect Sweets and his abilities,but he could be so wrong sometimes. The only reason that made her wear that ring was Parker,plain and simple. She didn't want to confuse that boy.

Temperance entered her living room in silence,hopping to to hear and refutate whatever Jack and Ange Were discussing. But the sight of brown well cut hair seated shily in her sofa made her suddenly gape. Angela was the first one to notice,and then she was staring disbelievingly into Booth's eyes. Before any could give any explanation,she let out a cry full of indignation.

" _YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"_

TBC…

The small review bottom bellow will make me a very happy person…and also makes me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: I own nothing regarding Bones.

Also, I would like to explain one of the reviews; I'm very much aware that in low blood pressure cases ,sometimes hot baths aren't the wisest choice,especially in labor. But that are several studies that speaks otherwise,for our body is an organism wich responds to extern stimuli.A woman in labor is in pain,and very she lies down in a hot tub, her body will relax ,endorphins will kick in and even if she has vasodilatation,if she's well monitorated,the benefits are bigger than the dangers of low pressure. As for Brennan's case, her pressure went low for a stressfull situation called vaso-vagal sindrom, when,after some kind of event,the heart has a sudden strong beating,sendind neural signals that the blood pressure will increase due to the heart pumping too much blood and , pressure receptors acts against,causing a very soon and large vasodilatation,unbalancing the system. It comes as faster as it goes away,so,what Brennan really needs is to relax and stay away of big emotions. Plus,she has some medical issues that will be presented during the storie…wait and see,people!

Sorry about the speech,but if you know one geek,you must know our need to explain things…it's pathological,I guess!

Anyway…enjoy!

CHAPTER 4 – I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU-PART 1

Booth stood with his mouth wide open, frozen by the wonderful vision in front of him. Even realizing that Bones was really,really furious and looked ready to jump on his jugular and kick his butt until the door,he couldn't avoid but see how beautiful she looked on that very moment. That was his real Bones,without fancy clothes,make up,lab coat. Just one comfortable pants and a tank, her hair wet in a loose ponytail,her creamy skin shinning. Booth took his time to absorb every inch of that body,every curve,every change. He realized that her breasts were bigger,and he could only imagine how great they would look nude. His eyes went lower,to stop on the most marvelous view,her uncovered belly showing one small,roundy bump.A little girl was there,somewhere inside that perfect woman. Temperance realized where his eyes lingered,and her hands covered protectively her womb,and now she really looked ready to explode with anger,icy blue eyes staring at the three people in her living room,finally stoping on her husband.

" What part of _do not ever come near me again_ didn't you understand,Booth? This is my house! How dare you come here?" Brennan looked accusingly to Angela,who had the decense to look a little guilty.

" Look,sweetie,I'm sorry. But this would had happened eventually." Angela spoke softly and yet firmly,but Brennan didn't even blink.

" No,it wouldn't. Me and Booth have no longer any business together. I want YOU out of here,Now." She stared fiercely at Booth,but this time he was more prepared and retorted calmly.

" Sorry,Bones,you're not winning this one.I'm not leaving. We DO have business together,several in fact. But one of them right now is on top,and there's no denial. You see, that's my baby too." Booth pointed to her perfect belly, and Brennan almost choked with the tenderness in his voice. She could feel the tears starting to form,but she wouldn't give up.

" Then,you should have had think about the consequences before disappearing,before leaving. You've lost every right when you left! This baby is just yours by biology,because you were the sperm donor. It takes a lot more than that to be an actual father,agent Booth. And you for sure didn't do anything else than make this baby and then abandon it and me._Out of my house!"_ She was now yelling,her voice trembling,her index finger pointing at the door.

" _You can say any crap you want,Temperance,but do not involve this baby! This is not one situation where you can have your sick control in everything. I'm not leaving until we talk. deal with it!!" _Booth was yelling too,and didn't even realized until Bones 's eyes filled with tears.

" Whoa,G-man. Do not scream at her." Hodgins pronounced himself for the first time, sternly staring at the FBI agent. Booth looked apologetically at the male scientist,taking one deep breath.

" Sorry,everyone. Really. Sorry,Bones." His heart ached while watching her feeble attempts to regain control. " But honestly,no way I am leaving without starting to straight things up.I'm not just a donor,temperance,and you know it. My daughter,my wife,my family." Bones looked ready to start yelling all over again,but Angela's voice suddenly filled the place.

" Bren, he's right. Despite everything you're feeling now,this baby is not a property. And even you have to recognize that Booth is a good father,he always was. And you are not going to take this from your baby girl, are you? it's not fair,to none of you. Just talk to him,for your kid,please? Just talk."

Silence took over,and Booth could see that Bones was shaking with rage. He was ready to speak and speak until that strong headed woman listened,but she made a sudden movement,scaring them all. Her expression was one of pure despise,and when she spoke it looked like a thunder.

" Fine! Do you want to talk? Then,let's talk,agent Booth." She crossed the room and stopped in front of an small lock,opening and taking something from it .She walked directly towards Seeley,and he felt a lump in his throat when he recognized what she was holding. " Should I read this outloud or do your prefer to refresh your memory by yourself?'

She waved the envelop with his goodbye note right under his nose,and Jack and Angela shifted uncomfortably,before getting up in unison.

" You know what? That's a conversation for just the two of you. me and Jack will,hum…go to the guestroom and pretend that we don't exist." Hodgins gave his wife a look that mixed relieve and warning,but followed.

" No,Ange! You two can stay,I have no secrets here,especially for you " Brennan´s voice was pleading,but no use, for Angela just gave her friend a quick hugh before disappearing down the corridor,hand by hand with hodgins.

" It will be ok,Hon. We'll be right on the guest room,we're not flying to Jupiter. If you need just call us. But give it a shot." Brennan watched her friends vanish feeling helpless,but the reminder of Booth's presence fastly took over,and she turned to him,the envelop still in her hands.

" So? Should I read it,or Will you?" She kept her voice even,and Booth spoke tiredly."

"Tempe… please."

" No,Booth. We're doing this. I'm giving you the choice.I can read it outloud,or you do it." Her voice was sharp and made of steel. He stared for a long moment into her eyes,and then to her belly. Slowly,with trembling fingers,he accepted the envelope and took the note,reading his own words,even if he already knew what was on it by heart.

"_Oh,yes,I am so tired_

_But not to say_

_That I don't believe anymore at you_

_With my red pants_

_And my general coat_

_Full of rings_

_I'm going down throught the streets_

_And I'll take that old ship_

_I don't need much money_

_Thank God_

_And I don't care,honey._

_My honey,baby_

_Honey baby_

_Oh,my honey baby_

_Honey baby,baby_

_Oh,yes,I'm so tired_

_But not to say_

_That I'm leaving_

_Maybe I'll come back_

_One day I'll come back._

_But I want to forget you,I need to_

_Oh,my little_

_Oh,my great_

_Oh,my great…obsession_

_Bones,I can't live like this anymore. There 's really nothing else to say,besides that. Don't look for me,don't try to find me,because I don't want you to do so._

_Deep down,you'll understand._

_Seeley. " _

His voice nearly broke as those words sank,as he realized how cruel they must have had seem to his Bones. No explanations,no caring,no feelings. Just that awfull note,and then,nothing. He dared to look up,just to find so much pain and hurt into the eyes that he loved so much. He tried to reach her,but Brennan walked away, seating in the sofa.

" Oh,Honey…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. If you just have looked further…you…" He was cut fast,her voice rising slightly.

" Looked further? For what,Booth? You made yourself very clear. No looking for you. You don't want to live like this anymore. Oh,and the beginning,I just have to say…brilliant,Booth,really brilliant. What exactly were you tired of? And let's not leave the _I don't believe in you _part out…and the _I want to forget you…I need._ Why in hell should I try to look further after that? To humiliate myself? I don't think so."

" It was a freaking _song_, Bones! A simbolism,a metaphora! You don't have to take one song by heart when it's used in a letter! And since when do you obey when someone tells you not to do something? You always do quite the opposite! That's why I've told you NOT to look. then,you would do otherwise! And I wrote that deep down you would understand…and I really thought you would!" He rubbed his hands on his face,,the mess that they had done… " I wanted you to find me,Temperance.I figured out that you would go straight to Cullen,and he would have filled you in. That's what even Angela did,for crying out loud! What was wrong with you? It was a mission,it was sudden,and it concerned you!But nope,you didn't even bother to elaborate!Maybe YOU wanted me out of your life after all." He regretted it the moment he've said,the moment that those words came out of his mouth.

Temperance listened to his words in disbelief,her mind swirling and her chest heavy. And then,she felt it coming,and that was nothing she could do to stop it. The hormones rose and took charge,as it had been happening more and more often. She felt her blood rush, her face getting red,her voice disappearing to make place for the sobs,she felt a cascade of tears start to roll down her face,and then,she finally lost it and cracked. But this time,it was worst then any other hormonal rampages that she've already felt or experienced. That was her true and first meltdown since everything happened,the meltdown that was menacing to come by the moment she've found that note. The four months with the feelings that she bottled were now surfacing,and she could barely speak between sobs and tears,but yet she tried.

" _How can you say that?_" Her voice was a strangled sound,and she chocked on her own tears. " I MARRIED you! I…how could I know…" she was trying so hard to explain herself,but the sobs were increasing. Booth looked alarmed by her state,and immediately left his seat to be at her side on the sofa. She gasped when he took her hand. " _I was left alone! What was to understand?I was left behind,like it´s a pattern in my life. my parents…my brother…Zack…and finally you._" Her voice was strangely highpitched.

" Mission…and four months…baby…FBI…" That was all that Booth could understand now beyond her sobs and he knew that she was trying to formulate complete sentences,but he was failing to make any sense of what she w as saying. She was shaking so hard,and Booth finally had the nerve to do what he've been wanting for so long. He took her in his arms strongly,his hands stroking her back,his voice saying senseless things just trying to calm her down,trying to say that it was ok,trying to make it ok. But Temperance knew better,and even if his arms felt so good around her again,she had to say between sobs,her breathing fast,shallow and hard.

" It's not ok, WE,the three of us are not ok…"

TBC…

Reviews will make the new chapter magically appear in record time…


	5. Chapter 5

A.N : Ok,it took time for me to update…but work is work!!

Oh,and I don't own nothing of Bones,except my desire to see Seeley Booth naked!

CHAPTER 5 – I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU- PART 2

The sobbing was getting faster and harder,and the tears seemed to be endless. Temperance tried for several times to regain her beloved control, taking deep breathes hoping to pull herserlf together,but it was useless,much to her dismay. It seemed that Seeley Booth had opened some kind of fountain over her chest,and now it wouldn't stop pouring all those feelings. She found herself in her husband's arms, his husky voice over her ears whispering reassuring words,and despite she knew that those words would never solve the problems in their lives,they still had one soothing effect over her,like always had. The scientist in her would say that her brain responded to his voice as a primal and neurological response over the years,because the brain was one learning machine,and hers had adapted to the fact that his voice always came with safety and love. But the woman in her knew differently,as her body responded to every touch. She knew by now that love didn't have anything to do with biological needs and she also knew that just love wouldn't solve all that came between them. So,she kept repeating to him that it was not ok, desperately wanting him to understand that forgiveness didn't come so easily.

" I know we're not ok, honey. I do. But I'll try,I swear . Just let me try. Baby steps,very,very slow." Booth finally gave in to the fact that he was going to have to fight a lot to regain his wife´s trust and all that came along with. And Lord knew that he was going to literally move mountains if he needed so. It was worth. But right now,all he wanted was to Bones calm down a bit,because all that crying was honestly freaking him out,especially because he could see how terrible she was feeling. His Bones hated to cry,she always did. And her breathing was too fast to her own good,shallow and painfull,her body trembling against his like she was in the middle of a storm.

" Temperance…try to calm down a bit,ok? That can't be good for you or the baby…" He rubbed his hand on her back in a way he knew she loved,but she just clinged to him harder.

" It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!" Brennan chocked between the words. " I just… can't…stop…" She looked at him helpless,the blue eyes red with the tears. " _I hate this! I… Ouch!" _

Booth felt her tensing among his arms,and watched in horror when a mask of pain covered her face,and her hands's rested tersely on her abdomen, a expression of fear and alert in her features.

" What,honey? What is it? _Angela, Hodgins!!_" Seeley Booth was usually one calm man,but when it came about Temperance Brennan,his overprotective instincts would always take the best of the fight. So, he decided that was time to swallow the pride and call their friends,and let them know that he was scared to death.

" Cramp." That was the only word that came out of her lips as she closed her eyes fiercly, curling herself on the couch,her long legs against her chest.

" What? What? Oh,sweetie,what's going on?" Angela's voice was filled with concern,as the woman seated besides her friend's. Ange's eyes looked between inquisitive and furious to Booth,shooting him small and cold daggers at her best friend's current state. What the hell did Seeley Booth do now? She turned to Jack trying to get some kind of reassurance,because Booth looked clueless and Bren could barely speak with all those sobs coming out of her mouth. Her husband,being the kind and rational man he always was,took sharply the lead.

" Booth, what the hell did you do to her? What part of " pregnant woman" do you not understand?" Booth just stared in disbelief at Hodgins,but a sudden insharp of pain coming from Bones woke them up.

" No,Jack. Not his fault." Temperance managed to be fair and take the blame of Booth,while taking one long and very deep breath. She opened her eyes to see distrust over her friend's eyes,and quickly kept talkind,even if all she really wanted was to crawl in her bed and not wake up until the end of that nightmare,whenever it would be. " really. I just… lost control,and…got too emotional. It's those damn ,stupid, awfully inconvenient hormones. _I just…I hate all of it! I hate being like this! This is not me!" _Her voice was unusually hysterical,and the tears still hadn't subdued. " And then,there's this horrible cramp over my womb. Too much stress for the baby,I guess. It's a biological reaction of my own body,but…it hurts so much…"

" Maybe it would be better if we just take her to the hospital." Booth put in words what the others were probably thinking, receiving acceptance nods from the other couple.

" NO !" Bones protested vehemently, her voice suddenly stronger. But still, her body was curled like a little ball. " That's ridiculous,Booth. There's nothing physically wrong with me or the baby,except the incredible intake of stress that this day caused. Going to a hospital is only going to worsen the situation." She clenched her jaw to stop herself from moaning when another cramp came across her belly,the muscles hardening without her consent. " _I'm not going to an hospital. I would go if I thought that any harm could happen to my child."_ Temperance searched uncounsciously for Booth's hand, grabbing it like she used to when looking for his support.

" Oh,sweetie…I don't know. Maybe for once you could stop with the scientific stuff and just humor us a little…" Angela tried just one more time,but she knew Brennan far too well to push it. And her friend didn't seen too keen to move of the couch anytime soon, her fingers clasped against Booth's. Ange considered the scene in front of her,realizing that it was the first contact between the couple that was started by Temperance. Maybe there was still hope for them,she tought. And she wouldn't be the one to breake the spell.

" Ok,I'll make us a deal. You calm down, eat something and go straight to bed. We'll keep a close eye at you,and if me or Jack decide that you don't look better in anyway,I'll call Cam and ask what she thinks. And her decision shall be accepted. And that's my final offer,Bren. Either you take it, or I'll make Booth carry you directly to the car right now,and We'll be in the E.R in five minutes." Hodgins smilled at his wife,always amazed with her power of decision and her bargaining skills.

" It seems fair enough,Dr. Brennan…Temperance. I will just make you some camomylla tea to settle your nerves down. It's natural and will help you to sleep .Ange, you could take some hot water bag,it's great for cramps. And you,G-man, hold on there until we have everything done. And be nice,or I swear that you'll die a very painful death." Hodgins looked actually threatening,his fierce blue eyes staring directly at Booth's. " You see, you may be the one with the gun and the muscles,but I'm the one with a hell of an IQ,and I can name at least five ways right now to make you suffer under the wonders of torure. And believe me when I say that half of the Jeffersonian would happily cooperate with me. Actually,make this all the Jeffersonian. Plus Zack,and I quote his words when We visited him and told what you did: -_" Maybe I should just go back one more time to my criminal career and take agent Booth. Not with cannibalism,but there are several combinations of torture ways that I've learned studying old cultures . Dr. Brennan should not suffer in any kind of way."- _See with what you're dealing here,dude? You break her heart another time,and that time will be the last breath you give in this world."

Booth didn't stop believing for a minute that Hodgins was serious,and held his gaze against the scientist and friend,as if a very important pact was being made from that moment on.

" You have my promise that I'll personally present myself to you if I screw up in anything. I'll surely deserve to die under torture then. But I'm not going to break her heart ." It seemed all that Jack wanted to hear,for the man smiled briefly for Booth before heading to the kitchen. Bones,on the other hand,didn't seem too happy, squirming on the sofa.

" Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. That's utterly unpolite,not to mention the sexist thing about two males defending a woman 's honor. What 's wrong with you?" Booth just smiled warmly at his wife. Yup ,that was his Bones back. Angela smiled too,squeezing her friend's hand.

" It's a guy thing, sweetie. Just let it be." Ange patted Booth's back and also headed to the kitchen,leaving the two of them alone. Booth ,being always a man of action,tooked the opportunity.

" It is a guy thing,Bones. But I meant every word. I will never leave you,I would never leave you. And you 'll see." They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment,until hers became distant and full of memories.

They knew what they both were thinking by then. Their beautiful past,their sweet beggining. When neither of them could ever think of leaving in any situation.

_His head kept thunderind and thundering,and now Booth felt officially sick while they sat by the backseat of the police car,the two offices babbling about the small town- Greenville,it looked like- they Were heading to. He felt absolutely dizzy,and just wished to arrive at the damn place and get a warm bed and warm clothes for both of them. Bones seemed interested on the town's description,but Booth could see her ocassionaly shiver,and mentally cursed that day and the rain,no matter how much he´ve enjoyed her little massage. Just as he thought about that,Bones sneezed. Why that woman couldn't just accept his words and stay in the car?_

" _Great,'s just Great. See ?You sneezed." He spoke more loud than he wanted,but he didn't care. That woman was just too stubborn for her own sake. " Now you've got yourself a cold,just like I've said. If you just stayed in the car…" _

" _Booth,will you stop being so unbelievingly overprotective? It was just one sneeze,not a pneumonia or even a cold,for your information. That 's one natural body reaction of defense,it doesn't mean I'm sick at all." Brennan's voice sounded strangely distant,and her features kind of blurred. He squinted his eyes a little,and kept talking._

" _I'm not overprotective,I'm just rational,ok? And…wow." Now,what he was seeing was definitely weird. " Since when you gloat like that?" _

_Temperance felt a wave of worry for her partner,even if she actually knew that nothing was seriously wrong with him,except one probably very strong migraine. But Booth was always so self assured and healthy that seeing him like that was a little scaring. " Don't be sillyTemperance,scary?Don't let ever anyone know that you actually thought that" The voice in her head spoke,but she was already scooping over him,her fingers touching his forehead gently._

" _Oh,Booth, I'm not gloating,beaming or anything. You are seeing auras." She watched her friend's chocolate eyes stare confusingly at her face,and her fingers seemed to create life alone,stroding along his wet hair-it felt so good and soft- caring and -oh dear-loving. She didn't even realized the amused grins of the offices on the front seat,watching the interaction between the supposed only partners couple._

" _What? No,you're really beaming. And that was just freaky,you said I'm seeing auras? You don't believe in that esotherical stuff." He stared at her,sure of what he was seeing, for that was a light around his Bones,as well as small coloured light dots all around her and wherever his eyes lingered. Could he be having any kind of paranormal experience?He felt lightheaded,and yet strangely alert to her movements on his hair,his head resting on her shoulder. " Oh,this is so good. don 't stop." .It seemed logical to say that,even if one voice in his conscience told him that he usually didn't act like this._

" _I don't mean real auras,Booth. You are experiencing one neurological symptom of a classic case of migraine,wich means seeing auras. It 's just your brain is a little confused and creating those sensations,it's a visual effect. You have all the classic symptoms: headache,dizziness,seeing auras,photofobia…are you nauseous?" She never stopped her ministrations,now both of her hands caressing his temples,her face mere inches from his. His eyes were closed,wich gave her some good advantage. She could watch him without fear of being caught in the act._

" _Hummh.A little." He was sincere,even though he hated admitting that he felt like crap. But her fingers just made him tell the true. " You have the magic true fingers." He blurted out feeling really off,and didn't realized Bones stifling a laught._

" _Oh,you lose some inhibition when you are feeling sick. that 's very interesting." She mused outloud,trying to avoid her mind going to dangerous places,like thinking what else Booth could say or do with this lack of discerniment._

" _Whatever, Bones. Just keep doing your magic. Will you go to my neck?" he actually cursed himself for his mouth,wich seemed without control-Go to my neck? Oh,those fingers trought his body- his muscles immediately tensed up._

"_I'll give you a full massage when We get to the hotel.I'll just have to find some oil,and…" A small cough interrupted her line of thinking,and Brennan suddenly remembered that they were not alone,finding the eyes of the driving officer staring at them._

" _Maybe it will be a good a idea to stop at the drugstore before we head to Rosie's Inn and buy some medicin to migraine boy here." He downed his voice to just his partner hear the rest. " And also for a bunch of condoms,because I'm sure as hell that those two Will end up doing some nasty,great things soon or later." Both offices shared one knowing smile,and almost froze when the woman's voice was heard._

" _I'm sorry,I didn't catch your last phrase,though the drugstore is one great idea,thank you." She looked directly at them,those amazing blue eyes wouldn't even blink. His partner couldn't help and started laughing,and the older office swallowed hard before answering._

" _I'm sorry Miss, It was nothing important,I was,erm…talking to myself,I do that a lot, you see… ,and here is the drugstore!" He couldn't help the relief in his voice while stopping the car in front of the place,and Temperance Brennan for once let it go,her mind already organizing a list of what she was going to need for Booth._

_TBC…_

Next chapter will start exactly where this one stoped,I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think,will you?? Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Bones? No matter how many fics I keep writing about it, I still don't own anything!

Hey, long time, no writing on this one. But I've decided to give it another shot.

You know reviews make my day, don't you?

CHAPTER 6- MEMORIES

" _Temperance left the drugstore very pleased with her findings. Being in such a small town, she was at first worried that she would just find very simple and not solving Booth's symptoms medicaments, but the drugstore storage surprised her very well. She've managed to find a specific drug to migraines, not just headaches, a good nausea medication either, and what pleased her the most, a very interesting massage cream with mint in it's composition, which would be a great source of relieve in Booth's sore muscles and head, for it had a refreshing effect. She also purchased an ice bag and some aspirins for the long road, already thinking on their coming back for D.C. Sometimes the remains of a strong migraine could endure for a few days._

_She reached the car to find Booth even paler than when she had left, and Brennan was sure she didn't take more than five minutes. _

" _Booth? I'm back.I've got everything you need." He gave her a very subtle nod keeping his eyes firmly shut, and she once more snuggled him closer to her, making his head rest in her shoulder before turning to the two somewhat smirking officers on the front seats. " This inn that you say we're going to. Is it too far? Really, my partner needs to get some rest." Something in her eyes made the two older men stop smiling, realizing that she was indeed serious and worried about the man resting besides her. They took a look at Booth's face, and knew that she was actually right. The two strangers may didn't know what exactly was Booth's and Bones true relationship. But being themselves long time partners, they could feel the strong connection between the couple. Indeed, they were partners, they could foresee each other's longings and worries, just as the woman called Brennan was doing now. Nevertheless, they could also see that there were so much more in there, even if those two young fools couldn't still realize._

"_No, Ma'am. Just two blocks away, and Rosie will take good care of you. Don't worry, we'll be there in less than five minutes." The driver answered kindly, and Temperance was pleased to see that he was true to his word, for soon enough they were parking in front of an old and yet charming construction. The car door's were open, and Brennan turned herself to collect her and Booth's belongings, when a kind hand stopped her. The face of the youngest officer came into her vision while he grabbed their bags and indicated Booth with his head._

" _I think your partner will need your support more than you carrying those bags." The two offices were already entering the house in a blink of eyes, while Booth carefully opened his eyes and winced in pain._

" _What, is he suggesting I'm some king of whining girl that can't walk straight just because of a stupid headache?" But even while he protested, Booth could see that it was much more than the simple headaches he've ever experienced in his life. Despite that, he managed to refuse Brennan´s hand and scooped of the car by himself. He was ready to give his Bones a very pleased and proud smile, when the world started spinning completely fast around him, and he stumbled forwards, trying desperately to grab something to regain his balance. He was actually grabbed, soft yet strong hands securing him by his shoulders and managing to make him lean a great part of his weight on her body."geez. __never felt so shity in my life_." _Despite the rain still pouring and soaking them both, Booth could feel cold sweat going down his face and back while the spinning world kept doing it's job and the nausea suddenly raised more. " I think I'm gonna be sick." – All he could think was about how much he didn't want his Bones to see him like this. He was the one who should be the taking care, not otherwise. And yet, he was soothed by her presence, even when his stomach was turning and turning and he started retching, bending over and feeling every single muscle of his body hurt with the effort and his head pounding like crazy. They haven't ate since the morning, when they left back to D.C, which only worsened the situation, for he kept retching and nothing would come up despite some bile._

_Brennan concentrated all her strength in supporting the man in her arms and don't let him fall when his knees started to weaken with the vomiting effort. She was a strong woman and physically prepared, but Booth was still much more taller and hard built than her. But for that man, she could do anything. If anthropology were on her mind at that moment, she would be remembering about the adrenalin spur that would assault people when their loved ones were in danger, giving tem the strength to protect beyond all logic. She could tell he felt miserable, especially because of his empty stomach, which made the bile rise in place to get out. Brennan stroked his back with one hand while the other grabbed his waist, and was able to realize the minute the nausea subdued a little, for his body relaxed a bit._

" _I'm sorry, Bones." His voice was a bare whisper of embarrassment, and she managed to smile while helping him to straight his posture, making him pass one arm around her shoulders for balance and embracing him by his waist._

" _Don't be ridiculous, Booth. There's nothing to be sorry about. Partners take care of each other, remember? You said so yourself. Now, let's get in and put you on some warm clothes and then, a good bed." They crossed slowly the small space leading to the door, making finally to the reception desk, while a smiling aged woman seemed to be waiting for them._

"_Oh, good night to you two, darlings. My name is Rosie, and I assume that officers Davis and Seth already told you about my inn." Temperance actually felt warmed by the soothing reception of the old lady, who was already with a clinical eye on Booth. " Oh, and those boys were not kidding when they've said this young man wasn't feeling very well, were they? That's why I've sent them with your bags to your room, I hope you don't mind. But the boys said that your boyfriend was sick, and that you wanted to get him in bed as fast as you could, so…" _

" _oh, he's not my…" She was about to start the discussion of her lack of personal intimacy with Booth, but once in her life decided to just let it go, for the thought of a room was much more urgent. _

_Heavy steps on the stairs on their right made it clear that people were coming, and in no time the faces of the two officers were staring at them._

" _Okay, Rosie, their stuff are already set as you've asked. Nice room by the way. Oh, and you two don't worry about your car, you'll find it tomorrow at Ernie's , Rosie will show you the way. Have a good resting night and enjoy Rosie's cooking, she's the best in town. You give your boy Rosie's Cookies and some milk and he will be ready to do much fun stuff with you around here in no time, miss." Officer davis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, before being dragged out by his partnes. He was a lucky man, for temperance felt her cheeks flushing and a very strong urge to punch the man._

" _Bones? Is everyone thinking that we are a couple in honeymoon or something?'Cause if they are, this would be the worst honeymoon ever. I really, really just want to lye down."_

" _Booth, you just be quiet, ok? I'm taking care of it. Can you please tell us where's our room?" Temperance kept her voice even and polite, and the old lady nodded in agreement. " And if's not to much to ask, can I get some ice? I'll come to fetch as soon as I get him in bed…" She was cut by rosie''s gentle smile, while indicating the direction._

" _Nonsense, dear. You don't have to come downstairs at all. I'll take that for you in no time, with some food too. You must be hungry. I'll make you supper, and also have a nice glass of milk and my cookies to your boy for sure. He can eat whenever he feels like. Now, just take the first set of stairs and turn right, it's the first room. The door is open, and the keys should be on it. I'm just going to ask for some of you ID in order to fill the papers here." Brennan felt a wave of sudden fondness by that stranger, and it surprised her. She wasn't usually this emotional. But They've been having such a bad day, and she was truly worried about Booth. She just nodded in acceptance and pulled Booth's FBI ID from his jacket, for it was the easier to get, and without looking back, headed to the stairs._

_The prospective of a good bed soon gave Booth some strength, and he managed to walk faster and climb the stairs, sighing with relieve when they both reached the promised open door that would be their room.-Thank you Lord for this promised land and for my lovely Bones- he was so lightheaded that was all he could think. He was ready to just jump at the cushions, but a small hand had other plans, pulling him to the bathroom instead._

" _bed is that way. You said that I would be able to lye down when we got here." He felt dizzy again, and grabbed the wall. Brennan seemed to anticipate each of his movements, once again taking a hold of him and seating him by the toilet._

" _Of course you'll lye down, Booth. But not in those wet clothes. If you do so, you are going to get something much worse than a migraine. You'll also feel better if you take a warm bath before going to bed, it's going to sooth your muscles." He watched her moving fastly, turning the shower on and adjusting it's temperature, and sighed in defeat. She was right. He somehow managed to get rid of his pants, never leaving the security of his seat._

" _Booth, you have to take off your shirt as well." He could hear some amusement on her voice. " I'll go fetch some dry clothes in your bag and your medicines, ok? Undress and stay still until I come back._

" _Bossy, huh, Bones? I kindda like it though." She let out a small laugh and left, leaving him alone to undo his shirt. That damn bottom shirt. He was still struggling against it when she came back, shocked by the realization that his fingers were trembling and he couldn't focus._

" _Here, Booth. Let me finish for you,ok?" For a minute, Booth felt as if he was experiencing a view of paradise. There was this gorgeous woman, wet hair, wearing sweat pants and a very large blouse that he recognised as the one he've gave her months ago, stolen from the FBI souvenir store, her blue eyes sparkling, kneeling in front of him and unbuttoning his shirt. She also lifted his arms and took off his white shirt, and he could swear that her fingers rested caressingly for a while down his chest._

_And then, she was on her feet, water glass on one hand, the other exposing two small pills. Despite all the pain, he shook his head to her offer._

"_No thanks. Not ingesting anything right now. Not in the retching mood again." _

" _Booth, those are exactly for your migraine. This blue one is for the migraine itself, and it makes wonders. The other is for nausea. C'mon, Booth, it's just drammin. If you don't take it for good, I'll shove them into your throat anyway." Oh, he could be such a child sometimes. Resisting to medicines, how silly could that be? He gave her a filthy look, but took the pills and gulped with water, getting up._

" _Fine, Mom, Done. Shower now?" She bit her lip by the vision. Damn, he was well gifted with his body. Large chest and shoulders, great biceps, perfect abdomen._

" _Yes, shower now. I'll get out because I know you are such a prude and will never take that damn underwear while I'm here, but I'm leaving the door open. If I hear anything that I don't like, I'm coming in, Booth. I'm serious. I shouldn't even leave you alone, considering that you can barely hold on to your feet. Please use the supports on the shower. Call me when you are finished and I'll get you in bed. And give you a massage." _

_If only his Bones knew how non prude he felt right now when imagining them both lying in a bed with her promised massage…"_

They obviously couldn't read each other thoughts, but somehow both knew that their minds had been wondering on the same place. Booth's hands were now caressing her fingers lightly, just happy because she hadn't let him go while curled on the couch, the other hand still resting on her womb.

"Are the cramps any better?" He asked in that sweet voice that she knew was only meant for her, and for a minute she was again in the verge of tears. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. She nodded, at the same time Hodgins and Angela came back into the room, both with their tasks.

" here, hot water bag for you. Did Booth behave?" She asked half joking half serious, and for once Temperance let down her guard, smiling a bit.

" And here's your tea, Temperance. I've added milk on it, because I'm pretty sure you won't eat now,but you can't stay with a completely empty stomach. And I actually think it would be better if you would just go to sleep after all this. I think you had your share of emotions for an entire month." Jack Hodgins looked directly at Booth as he phrased his words, and Booth knew the man was right. That was his cue.

"Huh, yeah. Hodgins is probably right. I'll just… go." He looked at his Bones one last time before getting of the sopha, taking at her beautiful feagure, resting his eyes for a larger moment on her imminent pregnant belly. " May I come here early tomorrow morning, Bones? I would like to discuss some things with you. I'm heading to Rebecca's to see Parker, but I want to take a look at you first. Maybe we can discuss what to say to him?" He was baffled by the amazing, bright smile that spread across his wife's face by the mention of his son's name.

"Booth… parker already knows."

TBC…


End file.
